Ammy
Background Ostracized at birth for her silver white hair and red birth markings, she was raised mostly without much contact with the rest of her village. Others feared her, considering her the reincarnation of the Luzen goddess of War and Death, Asmyral, who is known to cause catastrophe to her people. This is in fact, true, she, like Ryu and Sacreia, is part of a cycle of death and rebirth, where the incarnation of Asmyral is born every 1000 thousand years, meant to accompany the Ryu and Sacreia of that age. Ammy is unaware of this fact until much later, but finds herself in service of Ryu, and tends to dote on him as if he were a younger sibling. Being quite tired of being disliked by her own people, she thought to prove herself worthy, by pilfering an item from Wyrmqueen Koizumi, who the Luzen were already fearful of, in show of her courage. This in turn causing Dragonblight to spread from the necklace she had stolen, infecting the Luzen in her village and eventually killing them slowly. She was locked away in her own home by her father, who went to try and persuade Koizumi to remove the illness. It is unknown how long she waits, however, her sister keeps her company until succumbing to Dragonblight and dying. To prevent herself from starving to death, she was forced to eat her sibling's remains, though this was done slowly, and as a last resort. By the time Ryu and his party discover her, her mental state had become mildly unstable, she was eager to hurt something, or someone upon being freed, forcing her into conflict with him before coming to her senses. Ammy eventually leads Ryu and co to Koizumi's stronghold, where she does battle with the Wyrmqueen herself, eventually defeating her and succumbing to Dragonblight herself, and miraculously recovers due to Ryu's intervention. She has since seen him as a valued friend, and becomes incredibly loyal to him, to the point where she can be jokingly called a dog. She later learns she is the last remaining Luzen in the world of La'Nen, a fact that makes her feel truly alone, as she completely unaware that her kind were not native to the planet to begin with. Appearance Ammy stands at towering 9 feet tall, making her the tallest character in the cast. She possesses ashen colored skin, a muscular build, and an enormous bust matched by her height. She, like other Luzen, has a more savage demeanor, with enlarged canines, the upper pair slightly poking out from beneath her lips. She, however, has softer features, adding an otherwise sort of bestial beauty to her. Red birthmarks cover part of her face, primarily upon the cheeks, which circle around her eyes, and along the bridge and tip of her nose, these are known as the Brand of Asmyral. Upon Koizumi's defeat, she fashioned the scales of the Wyrmqueen into a sort of scale mail shirt and leggings, which shine with the luster of the Wyrm's former amethyst sheen. Personality Ammy is shown to be quite caring, endearing, curious in stark contrast to what her race is known for. At times she can be considered shy, or passive toward those who treat her badly. She wishes for others to accept her as she is, and hopes to befriend many along her adventures. Trivia * She is the second character developed after another person, by both appearance and name. * Her race, the Luzen, were created just for her inclusion into the first book. * The character, Asmyral, was later created and modeled in the same fashion as she was. * Seraiya refers to her as Asmyral, and seems to think of her in a very fond fashion, as if the two were very close. * Luzen do not share the same manner of shame as other races do to their exposed body parts, and so Ammy does not care if she's exposed in any way, to the dismay of her other female companions, especially Yoli. * She is the only character that uses fist weapons. * The conflict between Luzen and Nerokois was initially created due to the disdain between Yoli and herself, "Cats and Dogs". Category:Characters